Boys with Toys
by ThSamurai
Summary: A twisted toy maker turns Robin and Starfire against each other. The others must now find a way to fix it before the two, orgininally in love, teens literaly bite each other's heads off. RobStar, not afraid of flames. :)
1. A really weid Guy

My sister bet me I couldn't juggle three stories, I intend to not only prove her wrong but be ten bucks richer. ;)

* * *

Chapter One

A really weird Guy

It was a quiet ordinary day at Titans Tower, or as ordinary as a day could be in the home of the Teen Titans. But today was different, because absolutely nothing had happened all…day…long. All five Titans slouched around the common room in various places. Robin rolled one of his disks back and forth. Starfire's eyes followed a small fly as it zipped around here and there. Raven sat levitating playing cards into an intricate house. Cyborg fixed his T-Car, took it apart, put it back together, then took it apart again for kicks. Sat on the floor cross-legged playing with a rubber band until he accidentally flicked it into his face. He scrunched up his face form slight pain and rubbed his cheek.

"Dudes, we have to do something…right now."

"Like what," mumbled Robin.

"Thus far our fair city has been inexplicably devoid of illegal activity," said Starfire loosing sight of her meager entertainment. "I do not believe there is anything to do."

"You know you could take this quiet time to try some meditation," suggested Raven.

"Why don't you," asked Robin nodding off. Raven applied the last playing card to her house.

"Because I'm bored." They all sweat-dropped. If Raven was too bored and lazy at the moment to perform a necessity, then they were **really** bored. Robin flicked a small crumb off the counter and was about to declare that they all just go to bed (it was three pm), when Cyborg suddenly burst into the room.

"UP YALL! TROUBLE'S HAPPENIN!" They all got up so fast they left smoky imprints of themselves. They gathered around the large screen and a traffic cam showed a break in at a small toy store. They watched as a man with a silver suit blew the door down and walked inside.

"Who's that," asked Raven.

"Beats me," said Cyborg. "But I think we do you know this guy." Dr. Light followed the other man in, obviously making sure no one came in behind them. Robin snapped on his belt and hollered from the door.

"Who cares let's just get down there

* * *

ELSEWHERE IN THE CITY……………………

Dr. Light and the other guy ran the small groups of customers out of the store and walked through the stereo isle. "Why are we here again," asked the guy impatiently.

"You know why were here, and what kind of a name is _Invisible Man_ anyway," asked Dr. Light. "That has to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Invisible Man was about to give him the finger when they heard a certain tune go off. 'Bad boys bad boys bad boys, what'cha gonna do? Oh what'cha gonna do when they come for you?" Scratching his head with perplexity, Dr. Light looked over and saw Robin leaning against the wall next to a CD speaker system.

"Gotta love that tune," he said with a smile. "Here's track two." He pushed the forward button and track two consisted of two words. 'TITANS GO!' Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy jumped into the store and readied themselves. Robin wiped out his bo staff and concentrated on Invisible Man. "I don't know who you are but your shopping spree is over!"

"GET THEM," shouted Dr. Light. He threw an energy net at Robin but he jumped out of the way. Beast Boy tried to run up behind the mad doctor but the villain spun around and cast an array of glowing orbs. The partially blinded Beast Boy rubbed his eyes.

"DUUUUDE! I hate those darn things!" Cyborg and Robin tag teamed on Dr. Light while Beast Boy recovered. At that moment Starfire and Raven concentrated on taking the newly acquainted Invisible Man.

"Azerath Metrion ZINTHOS!" She picked up an isle end cap and let it fly toward their enemy. He touched a device on his wrist and he disappeared. Starfire flew in and pelted the area with a barrage of Starbolts. The smoke cleared and they saw nothing. The alien girl shrugged at Raven then a baseball bat, floating in midair, came up and whacked her in the back of the head. Raven tore the bat from it's unseen user and swung it around blindly. Invisible hands suddenly grabbed her by the hood and she was flung across the room and into the wall.

"HA!" Dr. Light lashed at Robin with his energy whip and it wound around Robin's staff. They struggled to pull the other off balance for a moment until Dr. Light gave his whip a strong quick jerk to cut a piece out of Robin's staff. The boy wonder fell backwards leaving the door wide open for Cyborg to come in. He transformed his arm and fired a few good sonic blasts, which Dr. Light blocked with a force field. Now in another part of the store Starfire continued to shoot her energy blasts in all directions hoping to get a hit. Beast Boy came up behind Raven and knelt down the get a good look at the fight. Raven glanced over her shoulder and saw a few buckets of paint in the arts and crafts section. With a slight grin she summoned a can and handed it to Beast Boy. Getting the message he took it from her and signaled Starfire to come their way. She nodded and after dodging several pieces of shelving she flew past them hoping to make her enemy follow. As they lay in wait Beast Boy heard footsteps coming their way and leapt around the corner and splashed the paint all over Invisible Man, who was no longer invisible. The villain stared down at himself stupidly then back at Beast Boy.

"Dude, green is so your color." With that he smacked him across the head with the empty bucket and Raven bound him to the wall with some cheap bicycles.

"YAAAA!" Robin roundhouse kicked Dr. Light making him stager backwards a few feet. He looked up and Starfire blasted him out of the store and into the open street. He got up and now faced Raven.

"That's not going to work! I'm-I'm not afraid of you anymore!" Raven shrugged.

"Suit yourself." Black energy tentacles suddenly grabbed his ankles and began to pull him towards her darkened cloak. He suddenly threw up his hands in defeat.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT, I AM AFRAID OF YOU! JUST DON'T DO IT!" She let him go and Robin handcuffed him. A few ten minuets later the police arrived and carted away the two villains. Robin meanwhile surveyed the surrounding area with suspicious confusion.

"Robin, is something troubling you," asked Starfire. He sighed and shook his head.

"It just seems strange. Why would Dr. Light and this...other guy try to rob a toy store?"

"Hmmm agreed it is quite peculiar and not in trend with a villain's typical propensity for committing such a crime." Robin smiled at her use of the English language.

"Come on, I think we should take a better look inside." Starfire nodded and followed Robin back into the battle scared toy store. Robin walked behind the counter and peeked inside the various drawers and into the blown open cash register, not a single penny was taken. "Well whatever they came for it wasn't cold hard cash." Starfire put her index finger to her mouth thoughtfully.

"Could it possibly be 'warm soft cash'?"

"I don't know Star, maybe," replied Robin with a small laugh. He shook his head at the innocent counter and walked out from behind it. He glanced around at the store and saw absolutely nothing out of the ordinary.

"WHY HELLO!" They both turned and stood corrected. A tiny wide man with barely any neck and equally tiny eyes was staring up at them.

"Umm hi, this your store?" The man looked around for a moment as though trying to remember the answer.

"Yes, why yes it is!" He answered with a squeaky laugh. He looked outside the worn torn doorway. "It is a beautiful day out eh?" Robin and Starfire exchanged bemused looks. Robin then approached the small man.

"Look uh, we just took down a couple of whack jobs who broke into your store…"

"YES! Yes of course you did!" He bounced around the store as he spoke. "I tell you I intend to take this matter to an extreme! I vow to not rest until justice has been served! I will not eat, sleep for an instant, or change the subject at all until-Have you seen our new line of play dough?" He turned around and gave them a dopey smile. Once again all the two Titans could do was glance at each other. He then gasped and covered his mouth as though a horrible swear word had been uttered. "OH dear me I have not even given you my name, Milton Bradley how do you do?" He stuck out his hand and Robin nervously shook it, then Starfire. He roughly shook their hands overenthusiastically and zipped behind the counter.

"We wish to know if you have anything of value in your facility," asked Starfire. Milton's head popped up from behind the counter.

"Yes, my prized chocolate bunnies that I won in the neighborhood Easter egg hunt two years before the last three." Starfire eased on back and whispered to Robin.

"Robin, I understand we have responsibilities but I am afraid this man is…as you say, 'freaking me out'." He nodded and padded her shoulder.

"Alright we'll rap this up." He walked up to the counter and tapped on it to get Milton's attention, there was no response. He tapped again and again only to get nothing. Robin leaned over the counter and saw that Milton was gone. He then became vaguely aware of someone leaning over the counter next to him and jumped when he saw Milton next to him.

"HEY! What are you doing there!"

"You know, I don't know." The tiny man smiled his dopey smile. Robin rubbed his temples.

"Okay, one more time, do-you-have-anything-anyone-would-want-to-steal? Yes or _no_?" Milton thought for a moment then opened his mouth like letting out a huge yawn.

"Ohhhhhhhh, yes I believe I do. Yes yes come with me." He skipped off toward the back. Robin let out an annoyed sigh and took out his comm. link.

"Cyborg you guys can head back if you want, Star and I are just gonna check on something." 'Gotcha,' came Cyborg's voice. He nodded his head towards the back and Starfire followed him apprehensively. They walked through the doors and found Milton waiting for them.

"Oh there you are, I was beginning to make supper but no need you are here now! Yes yes I have many intruders always trying to make off with my things," as he spoke he walked swiftly around the piles of boxes and unpacked toys. He led them through another door and they entered an entirely different world. It looked like something out of a Frankenstein movie. The walls were adorned with a myriad of wires and switches. A worktable held many things that looked both strange and scary. "So many intruders, so many intruders," he mumbled moving about the eerie room. Robin felt Starfire suddenly grab his hand when a capacitor on he wall next to her let out a small shower of sparks. "Come! Come this way! This way! Follow me!" Robin gave her a reassuring smile and they continued on. They stopped inside a small room with what looked like many finished projects. Robin and Starfire gazed around curiously at the devices wondering what they were meant for.

"Umm, these are inventions to ward off your many intruders," asked Starfire. He stared at her for a moment then nodded.

"Yes! Inventions to ward off my many intruders. Here would you two care to test my latest invention for me?" So saying he shoved them toward a sphere looking thing. Robin looked back in protest.

"Hold on a sec"- Too late. He pushed them forward and the touched the spherical device. At once they felt as if electric currents were going through their bodies and making their hair stand on end. Another strange feeling followed with a pain in their necks. Then quite suddenly they let go and fell to the floor unconscious. Milton stared down at them and bit his lip.

"Oh goodness….A SUCCESS!"

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING………………………….

Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy sat at the table eating breakfast. The night before they went back to the store after noticing that Robin and Starfire had not returned for hours and hours. They brought them back and after dealing with some minor electrical burns put them to bed. They eagerly waited the morning so as to be enlightened on what exactly happened. They heard the door open and they turned to greet them. However what they saw would baffle science, religion, and all around common knowledge alike. Robin stomped into the common room with a glaring Starfire behind him.

"IT IS YOUR FAULT!" She shouted at him. He spun around and gestured to himself.

"ME! How is it my fault!"

"I was not in originally in a cantankerous mood when I awoke, so naturally it is your fault! You did not even apologize for colliding with me in the corridor!"

"Oh whinny whine whine," said Robin turning away.

"You are simply too arrogant to admit defeat!" Then Robin stopped and slowly turned around to face her. He walked up to her while she had her arms crossed. They glared at one another for a moment then Robin shoved her making her stumbled backward. Looking highly affronted Starfire clenched her fists and with glowing green eyes engaged Robin in a verbal battle. Form the table Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy say with their mouths to the floor. It didn't make any sense what so ever; Robin and Starfire were having a real, actual…fight.

* * *

This is certainly something different with a RobStar story yes? I hope you like it so far, for the first chapter anyway. Laters. 


	2. What the Heck's goning on around here?

**Starfire-is-not-a-wimp:** I know, it's the craziest thing you've ever seen. That's why its' so much fun to write. Hee hee hee 

**Mortal-Demon:** You said it. I'm all for a good RobStar romance, being one of those writers, but we're starting to repeat ourselves. It's time for a little variety with something different. WHO'S WITH ME!

**Lil Lanie121:** Thanks, I love you too.

**SeverineFlower:** Sure thing!

**Gladdecease:** You bet it's worth the ten bucks, LOL. I was sure at least you would pick up on Milton's name, my family hates me for my puns. Glad you like it so far!

**Princess of Stars:** And I can't wait to update for you, here it is!

**Rainystarssupterstar:** Yeah it does make you think doesn't it, like what would happen if this happened. Hmmmm.

**Moonflower:** Sounds like a plan, lol.

**TitansFan:** Thanks, I'm glad your liking all my stories so far. Titan Supremacy should be updated soon, so I hope you'll catch that. Thanks a bunch for review'n

**Thugette90:** I know I know I didn't put up no disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. There it is. Thanks a lot, I don't get comments like that often.

**D-I-Waria:** Me too, it's really funny to read or watch.

**eventidespirit** Thanks, believe it or not its really hard coming up with good 'Starfire-ish' lines.

**Clueless90:** You bet'ya! Your update is just a scroll away.

**Story Weaver 1:** I never saw Mystery Men, oh well. I'm happy you like the story so far.

Thanks Yall for all the reviews so I'll keep the next chapter from ya no longer.

* * *

Chapter Two

What the Heck's going on around here!

What they saw would baffle science, religion, and all around common knowledge alike. Robin stomped into the common room with a glaring Starfire behind him.

"IT IS YOUR FAULT!" She shouted at him. He spun around and gestured to himself.

"ME! How is it my fault!"

"I was not in originally in a cantankerous mood when I awoke, so naturally it is your fault! You did not even apologize for colliding with me in the corridor!"

"Oh whinny whine whine," said Robin turning away.

"You are simply too arrogant to admit defeat!" Then Robin stopped and slowly turned around to face her. He walked up to her while she had her arms crossed. They glared at one another for a moment then Robin shoved her making her stumbled backward. Looking highly affronted Starfire clenched her fists and with glowing green eyes engaged Robin in a verbal battle. Form the table Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy say with their mouths to the floor. It didn't make any sense what so ever; Robin and Starfire were having a real, actual…fight.

"Oh-my-god," whispered Beast Boy. Cyborg would have added his two cents but was completely stunned by the sight of Robin and Starfire in an all out war with each other; it just wasn't possible.

"Who's too arrogant! Your not so bad yourself miss princess!" Starfire narrowed her eyes.

"My royal lineage is the subject of this battle! It is the fact that you will not admit your faults!" Robin threw up his arms from annoyance.

"You know your always apologizing for nothing! Well now's a good time to apologize for something that's actually **your** fault!" Starfire held up her finger.

"If you so much as speculate that I am responsible for this squabble then I shall"-

"**STOP! ENOUGH!**" The two teens looked over at a frustrated Raven. She calmed herself and walked in between them. "Now I have no idea how this argument started, nor do I care who started it." Robin and Starfire cast each other death glares. "But coming from you two this is just unacceptable, and it's rather pointless."

"Yeah Star its pointless," snipped Robin. She stuck her tongue out and turned her back to him.

"And, until the two of you can apologize for God knows whatever happened you will remain separated." She cast another frown behind her back while Robin made a couple of faces at her. She let out an auditable "HMPH!" and they began walking in opposite directions. As they walked they both had one last thing to say;

"Nogwalp."

"Spincer." They suddenly both turned and replied in unison.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"WHAT HAVE YOU UTTERED!" They got into each other's face.

"YOU HAVE A PROBLEM YOUR _HIGHNESS_!"

"PERAHPS I DO AND IT BEARS THE NAME ROBIN!" Robin's left eye started twitching.

"Man you just won't give up will you!"

"Not when the battle will inevitably be mine," she replied looking at her nails.

"You aliens think your sooo superior don't you!"

"Have I not proved that many times in the past," added Star with a sly grin. Robin hit his fists together.

"Guess you really haven't met me huh?" Starfire put her hands to her waist.

"Your race would not stand more than a nano second against the full fury of my people. You are simply too weak a species." She folded her arms. Robin took out a brid-a-rang.

"Maybe we should find out; right here right now!"

"You have a challenge human!" They charged at each other but were stopped at once by a wave black energy and held against opposite walls. Raven once again stood between them with her empowered hands raised.

"That does it! The both of you are confined to your rooms and if I hear a peep out of either you," Raven's eyes glowed fiercely. "It will be a dark day in another dimension. We clear on that!" Robin and Starfire both looked down at the floor. She let them down and Cyborg and Beast Boy led them away to their rooms.

* * *

A LITTLE WHILE LATER………………..

Raven sat at the kitchen table with her hands folded. She had tired her daily meditation a few moments ago but with the current events weighing on her mind it proved impossible to concentrate. Cyborg and Beast Boy both re-entered the common room looking as though they had just run a marathon. Raven straightened herself up to hear their report.

"Well?" Cyborg let out a long breath and shook his head.

"Same old same old, they hate each other and want to kill the other."

"Dude at least you had Robin to cart away, I was stuck with Star and _god when she's mad_," Beast Boy emphasized Starfire's fury. He turned around to show them a series of scorch marks on his back and one on the right side of his butt. "Damn those things sting." Cyborg sat down across from Raven and lightly hit the table.

"Man this just doesn't make any sense; they were head over heels for each other just yesterday weren't they?" Raven nodded.

"Best that I could sense, yeah."

"So what the heck's going on here! I mean call me persnickety but this just isn't right. This is freaky."

"We should go talk to them," said Raven getting up. "Find out what's really happening."

"I don't know Raven. They're still pretty heated, now may not be the best time," suggested Beast Boy.

"As a matter of fact, now's the perfect time."

"You lost me," said Cyborg. Raven smirked and began walking out of the room.

"If they're still really steamed then they won't be concerned about blurting out what's bothering them." Beast Boy cast her a confusing stare.

"What are you, stoned?"

* * *

ROBIN'S ROOM…………………

He paced back and forth like a guard dog in front of chicken coup. Before he left Cyborg had opened a window hoping some fresh air would calm Robin down a bit; nice try. As he paced Robin grumbled to himself about various things; mostly about how Starfire was pissing him off beyond measure. He heard a knock at the door and cursed at his ranting thoughts being interrupted.

"Yeah what! Who is it, what'dya want?"

"Hey man its me, Cyborg." Robin sighed and opened the door a small crack.

"Yes?"

"Well aren't you gonna let me in, it's not like I'm trying to sell something." He gave him a small smile. Robin thought about it for a moment then finally allowed Cyborg entry. Cyborg looked down each side of him before actually entering. Robin checked the wall clock.

"Alright Cyborg I' kinda in the middle of something here so you've got five minuets." Cyborg rolled his eyes and stepped forward.

"Man why are acting like this?" Robin moved his eyes to and fro.

"What are talking about?"

"I'm talking about you being a complete ass to everyone, especially Starfire." Robin snickered.

"And what little miss prissy isn't in the wrong?" Cyborg rubbed his fore head.

"See? Since when did you call her names like that or even get mad at her?"

"Since the day I met E.T.," he mumbled sitting on his bed.

"No way that's true, man the two of you have been all googly eyed over each other since the second you two met." Robin gave the floor his full attention. Guy what's happened to you?"

"Nothing," said Robin darkly. "Absolutely nothing." Cyborg glanced around hopelessly. "You've been here for seven minuets, I think you should leave now." Cyborg didn't move but only stared down at his spiteful friend.

"Something's not right with the two of you and I'm gonna find out what it is." Robin let out an irritated snigger.

"Why are you still here?" Cyborg slumped his shoulders and with a downcast look walked out of Robin's room. Robin meanwhile stared after the teen machine with wonder. 'Why **am** I so angry with her?'

* * *

STARFIRE'S ROOM…………………..

Raven stopped before the door labeled _Starfire_ and knocked a couple of times. She waited but received no response. Guessing that Starfire didn't want any visitors Raven chose to take not take 'no' for an answer and continue knocking. After several minuets of such activity she finally heard someone from inside.

"Please go away whom ever you may be."

"Starfire, it's Raven. I only want to talk to you." After a short pause Starfire's door slowly slid open and a grumpy looking Star stepped aside for Raven to enter. She closed the door and turned to her Titan companion.

"Now of what do you wish to talk to me about, dare I ask." Raven glanced Star.

"I want to know how and/or why this whole war between you and Robin started." Starfire looked away with narrowed eyes.

"It does not matter how it began, only that it is. And if Robin so noble then he will report to my quarters and express his remorse."

"But why, for what?" It was then that Raven finally noticed that Starfire had also been crying. "Starfire, what's going on."

"Truthfully, I do not know why Robin is so angry with me." Her persona changed instantly. "However I will not yield to this false speculation that I am the one to blame!" Raven began rubbing her temples.

"Starfire one last time….to blame **for what?**" Starfire didn't reply but hung her shoulders. Raven's mouth dropped in disbelief. Wait a second, are you telling me this whole fight is over nothing?" Starfire continued t avoid Raven's gaze. "No way, no way this is going to continue. Come with me right now."

"To where?"

"To Robin's room, you are both going to stop this right now." Starfire looked as though she had been asked to eat a jar full of mud.

"I have told you I refuse to humble myself before someone who does not deserve it. Now either you begin to see things from my perspective or I will have to ask you to leave." Starfire crossed her arms and stood at tension. Raven nodded and stopped at the door.

"This is ridiculous Starfire," she looked back at her alien friend. "Your both being ridiculous." With that she promptly made her way out of the room leaving Starfire by herself. She sat down on her bed and saw a picture of Robin and herself on her nightstand. With a small frown she turned the picture around so that it faced away from her. 'I wish Raven was right.'

* * *

BACK IN THE COMMON ROOM………………

Beast Boy came in and he held up his hands. "That's it, I give up." He sat down on the couch next to Cyborg who sat watching an episode of Stargate Sg-1.

"Didn't have any luck huh?"

"Are you kidding, Rob almost pitched a bird-a-rang at me when I wouldn't go away." Cyborg threw down the remote.

"Fight or no fight I say we try to get them to make up, as fun as it is to spy on em' it just isn't right around here without them acting normal. So I say we set up a plan to make them"-

"Hold on," said Raven. "Maybe we just need to get them to do something together that they liked doing. They don't seem to remember their old feelings so maybe that would trigger some old memories."

"Oookay but how are we supposed to do that," asked Beast Boy. Raven cast him an irritated glance. "News flash: they-hate-each other. Right now Robin would sooner go to Burger King with Slade then be in the same room with Star. And Star would rather chow down that pudding of sadness stuff then say she's sorry."

"Noted, but I think we should at least give it a try." Cyborg raised his eyebrows.

"Alright fine but what should they do?" Raven frowned in thought then got a couple of ideas.

"They always liked watching Stargate with each other, so we'll start there." It was true; Robin had always found it cute how Starfire would get so into the story line and actually worry about the characters. "Or we could try a game of checkers," she suggested uncertainly. Beast Boy just couldn't help himself but burst out laughing.

"Dude! Watching the two of them play checkers while they can't stand each other? Man I can't wait to see this!"

* * *

Sorry that's all for now. I'll try to get the rest to you as soon as humanly possible. Thanks for reading so far. Laters! 


	3. Feelings of Remorse

**clueless90:** Glad you like it.

**shmeka okay4:** Thanks, happy to know you like it.

**Mortal-Demon:** Dont Worry Don't Worry, the next chatper is here.

**SeverineFlower:** Glad you think it's funny, its what i was going for.

**Roi-Tan:** Glad you like it. About my other story 'When it rains it pours', I'm not sure when I'll be able to get back to that one. I though everyone lost intest in it so i went on with somthing else. Glad you like it though.

**Starfire-is-not-a-wimp:** No kidding they are acting that way, I kinda wanted to do somthing different with Robin and Star. It's been really fun.

**rainystarsuperstar:** Don't worry about them, everything all works out at the end.

**SeafoamGreen576:** Thanks, to be honest I'm not entriely sure how I came up with this idea. I must've been half asleep or somthing. It's really weird hwo things come to you.

**Story Weaver1:** Isn't it though, glad you like it.

**robin and star fan:** You bet I'm ten bucks richer! YAHOO! Again happy birthday!

**PillzberrydoughFrEaK:** Thanks I'm glad you like it. About your stories,I promise I will read it but every time i get a chance to sit down and actually read other people's stories I get interupted. But I promise i will read it.

**TitansFan:** Wait no more, I hope you like it.

**Neko Starfire:** I know I couldn't wait to finish it either. Let me know what you think.

**Furubafun24:** Thanks, i laughed out loud when i actually re-read that line. I know i make grammer and spelling mistakes but it's human. Glad you like it.

**INPORTNAT. PLEASE READ:** I've decided that this will actually be a collection of short stories, starting with this one 'Boys with Toys'. They will be about three, four, maybe five chapters long. The summaries would appear where they normally would ect. The whole thing will be called 'TT Season Five'. Basically my own version of the show's fith season. At the end of each story I'll try ot have a little preview of the next one. Anyway I hope you'll tune in for the later episodes and thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter Three

Feelings of Remorse

BACK IN THE COMMON ROOM………………

Beast Boy came in and he held up his hands. "That's it, I give up." He sat down on the couch next to Cyborg who sat watching an episode of Stargate Sg-1.

"Didn't have any luck huh?"

"Are you kidding, Rob almost pitched a bird-a-rang at me when I wouldn't go away." Cyborg threw down the remote.

"Fight or no fight I say we try to get them to make up, as fun as it is to spy on em' it just isn't right around here without them acting normal. So I say we set up a plan to make them"-

"Hold on," said Raven. "Maybe we just need to get them to do something together that they liked doing. They don't seem to remember their old feelings so maybe that would trigger some old memories."

"Oookay but how are we supposed to do that," asked Beast Boy. Raven cast him an irritated glance. "News flash: they-hate-each other. Right now Robin would sooner go to Burger King with Slade then be in the same room with Star. And Star would rather chow down that pudding of sadness stuff then say she's sorry."

"Noted, but I think we should at least give it a try." Cyborg raised his eyebrows.

"Alright fine but what should they do?" Raven frowned in thought then got a couple of ideas.

"They always liked watching Stargate with each other, so we'll start there." It was true; Robin had always found it cute how Starfire would get so into the story line and actually worry about the characters. "Or we could try a game of checkers," she suggested uncertainly. Beast Boy just couldn't help himself but burst out laughing.

"Dude! Watching the two of them play checkers while they can't stand each other? Man I can't wait to see this!"

"Okay we'll set them up and then I say we pay a visit to that Miller guy or whatever his name is," said Cyborg. Raven nodded in agreement.

"So the next question is how to we get them to sit down with one another without ending up in a fight?"

"We trick 'em," said Beast Boy flatly. Cyborg and Raven both turned to Beast Boy giving him funny looks. "Hey I think you'll agree that a little fib is the only way to pull this off." The other two rolled their eyes and nodded at the same time. "Okay Cy and I will go get Robin and you bring Starfire."

"Then what," asked Raven. Beast Boy winked.

"Just leave it to me."

* * *

A FEW MOMENTS LATER…………………….

Starfire walked into the common eager to watch a new episode of Stargate with her friends when she spotted someone else already sitting on the couch. She put on a small frown. "What is _he_ doing here?" Robin turned around and looked as surprised as she was.

"Same question on in 'she' form," he said looking at Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Listen guys we're all just gonna watch a little TV with each other, no big, so let's act like people and get comfy," said Beast Boy. Robin stood up and began walking out. "Where you going Rob?"

"Training."

"Our friends have asked you to stay and enjoy the television with them, it is simply typical of you to turn you back on them," said Starfire. He turned back around walked back up to her.

"I don't need your little comments alright. You just mind your zorka berries and no one will get hurt. K?" She looked a bit hurt but kept her resolute form.

"Tough I am firmly against your presence here I insist that you either remain with our friends with a more humble persona or please take your leave."

"That the way it is?"

"It is," she answered. Robin threw up his arms.

"Fine!" He started walking off.

"Very well!" She shouted back.

"Fine!"

"SO be it!"

"FINE!" She had trouble thinking of a response and blurted out;

"FINE!"

"Fine," he stated plainly walking through the door. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head. She slumped down on the couch and folded her arms. Raven scanned her for a moment.

"Starfire?"

"Yes Raven," she said quickly.

"Did, you want him to be here?" Starfire blushed and looked away quickly.

"Certainly not, I simply wished that he honor Beast Boy's request of potatoing the couch with us. Apparently it was asking a great deal of him." Raven looked over at Beast Boy wondering where to go from here. He gave her an 'okay' signal. He pretended to look around in the pantry and gave a loud shout. Starfire looked over from the couch. "Beast Boy what is it?"

"Dude we're all out of bacon!" Starfire frowned in confusion.

"Are you not one who despises the consumption of meat?" Cyborg and Raven shifted their eyes back to Beast Boy. He looked around a bit trying to find an answer.

"Uhh yeah, I'm just saying for Cyborg's sake. Ya know what are friends for?" He finished with a weak smile. Starfire shrugged and turned back around. "You know I think I'll just take care of this month's groceries and while I'm at it I'll get more turkey."

"Was it not bacon that was depleted," asked Starfire as the episode began. Cyborg slapped a hand to his fore head.

"Uh YEAH! I mean, yeah that's right," said Beast Boy nervously.

"I'll go with you," said Raven. "Just to make sure you get the right herbal tea is all."

"Yeah and don't think I'm letting you decide on the brand of bacon," said Cyborg joining them.

"Could you not simply write all of this down," asked Starfire tearing her gaze away from the TV.

"No, and we don't really have time to explain why so we'll see you later Star," said Beast Boy and he shoved the other two out of the door. Starfire sighed and went back to her show. In the garage the three sat in the T-Car and Cyborg started it up. Raven gave Beast Boy a mild dope slap.

"Nice acting Bacon!"

"Duuude forgive me sheesh, who knew she'd be that sharp." He rubbed his head and they sped off to the toy store. Back inside the tower Starfire continued to watch the episode in a hardhearted way, without realizing it she desired some company while 'potatoing in the couch'. She glanced to her right and saw a checkers board all set up and ready for play. Knowing she must be crazy to think of such a thing Starfire rose from the couch and headed to the training room.

* * *

AT MILTON'S TOY STORE…………………

The three of them walked around nervously in the, still closed for repairs, battered toy store. Raven glided down a long isle looking for the eccentric store owner but found no one. She rejoined her friends and shrugged her shoulders. Cyborg stepped to the middle of the store, cupped his hands and gave a shout.

"YOOOO! ANYONE HERE! COME ON OUT AND YOU WON'T GET HURT!"

"Niiice work detective," said Raven derisively. Beast Boy scratched his head and took a look around once more. He turned around and came face to face with Milton.

"Hi there!"

"YOW!" Beast Boy jumped in surprise and leapt behind Raven. She shoved him off and approached Milton.

"You're Milton?"  
"Yes," he said looking as though she had just answered the hardest question in the universe.

"And this is your store?"

"Why yes that's true," he said jumping around. Cyborg could tell this was going to get weird.

"Listen guy, two of our friends were here the other day. A guy and a girl." His arm displayed holographic images of Robin and Starfire. "Have you seen them?" Milton gazed intently at the image, ran his hand through it and giggled uncontrollably. "Ahem!" He popped his eyes back up Cyborg.

"Oh yes I have seen them before, they were here to investigate the robbery that had befallen my humble store. Nice people the both of them."

"Well they're a little different now," said Raven. "We want to know what you did to them." He looked at her curiously.

"What I did? I do not understand."  
"Whatever you did or accidentally did we want ya to undo it," stated Beast Boy frankly. "Robin and Starfire fighting just isn't natural, it's-just-wrong!" Milton's mouth opened wide and he beckoned them to follow him.

"Ohhhh you mean my creations, please follow me!" They walked a good distance behind him until they too entered the creepy room with all sorts of mad scientist paraphernalia. He stopped inside the small room and removed a tarp from the orb shaped device that Robin and Starfire had met not too long ago. "Inventions to ward off my many intruders." He stated proudly as though not many people saw his creations. Raven looked intently at the orb then back at Milton.

"Did Robin and Starfire touch this device?" He nodded with a toothy grin. "How heavy is it?"

"Ohhh you could not lift it on your strength. The force of two is needed." Raven closed her eyes in comprehension and turned back to her friends.

"It's a booby trap, isn't it?" She turned her head to meet Milton's gaze. He nodded shortly. Raven walked back up to the orb. "If two people were to try and steal it as you say they frequently do, they would both have to pick it up in order to carry it. But as soon as they touched it they would be turned against each other, and less likely to cooperate before the police arrive."

"Wow that's deep," said Cyborg. "Well how do we change them back?"

"You cannot," said Milton. They all gave him staggered looks.

"What do you mean 'we cannot'," asked Beast Boy.

"There is nothing to change back, nothing to repair, there is no damage." This time it was Cyborg's turn to understand.

"You mean they have to say they're sorry and fess up with each other?" Milton smiled softly and nodded.

"Now you understand."

"Before you said Robin and Starfire were nice people, what did you mean by that," asked a curious Raven. Milton looked down and played with his hands.

"Not many people come to visit me or see what I have created. I remain mostly in the back while my employees do business. I believe I sometimes frighten the adult customers away. Though the children seemed most entertained," he said with a smile.

"Well I guess we better get back," said Cyborg. They turned and headed out of the store.

"I am sorry for any inconveniences you may have endured," he shouted after them.

"That's okay, I'm sure we'll get along just fine now," answered back Raven. As they left they were sure they heard him mutter something like; 'Perhaps I should consider making an _on_ and _off_ switch for it."

* * *

BACK AT THE TOWER…………………

Robin and Starfire sat very stiffly across from each other and stared down at the checkers board, their game already in progress. Robin jumped two of her pieces and looked extremely pleased with himself. Starfire gazed down at the board and with an arched brow jumped six of Robin's pieces and reached the other end of the board. Robin groaned inwardly knowing what was coming. Starfire paused for a moment and tapped her finger loudly on the table.

"What," snipped Robin.

"I would like to be queened now please." Robin rolled his eyes.

"It's called _Kinging_, smart one."

"I am a female and therefore do not become king but queen. Now please queen me," she said imperiously. Robin reluctantly put one of her captured pieces on top of her victorious piece.

"There, you happy?"

"Very much so." Robin then sent a sly grin at her.

"You think your soooo cute don't ya?"

"Starfire reached down, pulled out a small mirror and gazed nonchalantly into it."

"Wow! Very funny! You're a riot your worshipfulness!"  
"You are simply being the sore loser from your defeat at the game of checkers," said Star putting the mirror away. "Honestly Robin you cannot win every challenge you meet."

"Oh yeah, I think I have a way to end this game here and now."

"Let your actions speak for themselves," said Starfire with narrowed eyes.

"Alright you've got a-ACHOO!" Upon his fake sneeze he smacked the board away spraying the pieces in all different directions. A lone piece rolled along the floor until it stopped at Beast Boy's feet. He picked it up and they stared at the exploding scene. Robin and Starfire were instantly on their feet facing each other. "What up now," asked Robin.

"Robin you are most incorrigible, quite beyond hope."

"Well it beats being a clueless alien," retorted Robin. Starfire pursed her lips together and smacked him across the face. Cyborg and Beast Boy both let out small squeaks. Robin recovered from the hit and promptly retaliated in the same fashion. Such a thing actually made Raven put her hand to her mouth. Starfire put a hand to her face and lower lip began trembling. With a stifled sob she said no more and glided swiftly out of the room. Robin stared after her with a perplexed look. He turned to the others who were staring at him as though he had killed her.

"What?"

"Dude, that was not cool. You better apologize like now." Robin was about to make a defensive statement but Raven wouldn't hear of it.

"Robin you didn't make her angry, you hurt her feelings." For some reason these words really hit Robin. No, he hadn't done that.

"Raven, I don't think"-

"No Rob you defiantly did," said Cyborg. He opened the door to their rooms and motioned Robin to go and through. Robin hesitated for a moment then made his on trough and left the common room.

* * *

OUTSIDE STAR'S ROOM………………

Robin stood outside her door and felt he would rather take on a billion Slade clones. He scrunched his eyes closed and lightly knocked on the door. He received no answer and figured he should just go. As he turned to leave he couldn't help but feel immense remorse for what he did. He turned back to her door and knocked a little harder.

"Star its me, can I come in?" He waited a few moments.

"Go away please," came a sobbing response. Robin pressed the small panel next to her door and it buzzed back at him, she had locked the door. Hoping she would not blast him upon entering Robin took it a step further. He pressed a series of keys on the panel.

"Emergence override voice code 'Robin'." The door beeped and it slid open. He walked inside and saw her lying face down on her bed.

"Starfire…"

"I asked you to leave me," she said from her pillow. He was about to retort at her unwillingness to look at him but resisted the urge.

"Star I came to say…..I'm sorry." Starfire paused though she remained facing away from him. "I acted like a terrific jerk back there and, okay I've been that way the whole time." He turned away from her bed and faced the door. "I really don't know what's come over me lately, but I really am sorry. You didn't deserve that at all, I'm such a nogwalp." He didn't hear her respond and figured he was in too deep and decided to leave. He hadn't taken one step when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Starfire standing before with a tear stained face.

"I am sorry also Robin, I said terrible things to you. This past day I have pondered what infuriated me so; thus far I have not reached an answer."

"Starfire"- She put a hand to his mouth.

"It is my turn to express my sorrow, and please I do not wish to argue about being sorry." Robin dropped his gaze and laughed lightly. "I am truly sorry for everything that I have said against you Robin." He nodded.

"I'm truly sorry too Star." They suddenly felt a familiar prick in the back of their necks and they winced while rubbing the point of pain. Remembering the same prick when they touched Milton's machine Robin suddenly looked back up at Star. "Starfire?"

"Robin!" They flew in toward one another and hugged each other tightly. "Oh Robin I cannot believe I said such things to you!"

"Don't worry about it Star, I think I said worse." They pulled apart but stayed very close. Robin had more to say but found he couldn't speak. The brilliant sparkle of Star's tears mixing with her already gorgeous eyes had stunned him completely. Starfire cocked her head in worry.

"Robin? Are you okay?" Robin blinked several times.

"Uhh yeah, yeah I'm fine." Without thinking, or unable to, Robin moved forward brought Starfire into a long kiss. She sighed against him and slowly moved him against the wall next to her door. She blindly reached to her side until she found the panel and locked the door.

* * *

A LITTLE WHILE LATER………………….

Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy moved down the hall toward Starfire's room. "Raven are you sure we should just go in there, he might be in the middle of begging for forgiveness," said Beast Boy.

"He's been in there for far too long, something's up." They reached her door and after putting the emergency access code again, they walked inside and saw Robin and Starfire sitting cross-legged on her bed glaring at each other. Raven threw her hands up.

"THAT'S IT I GIVE UP!" She stormed out of the room while quickly being followed by Cyborg and Beast Boy. Starfire broke her gaze with Robin and stared after them with perplexity.

"What is the matter with Raven?" Robin shrugged.

"Beats me, you think she never seen a frowning contest before." They both shrugged and turned back to one another. They sent each other made glares until Robin made his left eye twitch forcing Starfire to brake into gales of laughter.

"Robin-you-do not play fair," she said between giggles.

"Alright alright, two out of three?" She sat up and put on a determined face.

"I believe you are on." They stared intently at each other when Starfire suddenly whapped him with a pillow. He looked back at her in surprise. "Surprise pillow attack!" He raised his eyebrows and took hold of Star's other pillow.

"I hate you." They both laughed heartily once more before engaging each other in an all out pillow war.

THE END

Hope you liked it, like I said before it was just a little short episode to be followed by another. And here for you is a 'teaser trailer' for the next episode in the series.

* * *

"What've we got?" Robin's voice over. The scene opens to Titan's tower common room. They're at the large screen. Raven displays something.

"Brother Blood, he's after a set of powerful artifacts, if brought together could bring about the end of the world." A depiction of cities going up in flames flashes on by. Robin is now talking to the team.

"The owner of the artifacts doesn't believe us and the police won't give us a search warrant. That leaves just one other option." A flash of someone sneaking around in the dark. "We steal them ourselves."

"Uh Robin," began Cyborg

The scene pops to Robin contacting someone. "We can't do this alone; we're going to need help. Hey Bee, Titans East doing anything this weekend?" Bumble Bee stares back at him curiously.

The Titans are now constructing a large model of the owners vault. "That makes ten; I think we could do with one more."

"But who," asks Speedy. Robin gulps before answering.

"Well…"

The last scene is Starfire looking uncertain. "I have never been a thief before."

Titan's Eleven

Coming late April 2005


End file.
